onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky Road
"Rocky Road" is the third episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman and Jerome Schwartz and directed by Morgan Beggs. It is the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 12, 2014. Synopsis When an icy spell is cast on Marian, which will ultimately freeze her heart and kills her, the Storybrooke residents place the blame on Elsa. But unbeknownst to anyone, a mysterious woman who runs the town’s ice cream parlor has the same powers as Elsa and is trying to frame her. Emma and David find former Merry Men member Will Scarlet rummaging through Robin Hood’s tent, Regina teams up with Henry to try and discover who the author of the fairy tale book is, Mary Margaret is having trouble balancing her duties as leader of Storybrooke and mother to young Prince Neal, and Hook begins to suspect that Mr. Gold is still in control of the dagger that calls upon him to be the Dark One. Meanwhile, in Arendelle of the past, Elsa and Kristoff set off to stop Hans from attempting to take control of the kingdom.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr69729.html Recap The episode starts out with the Hood family walking through Storybrooke. Robin Hood is attempting to explain things to Marian while Roland begs for ice cream. The trio goes into Any Given Sundae where The Snow Queen serves them all ice cream and is introduced to Marian. In the next scene, Emma, Hook, and Elsa interrogate Gold. Belle uses the dagger on him and proves to the trio that he's not lying In the next scene, Mary Margaret is holding a town meeting while also taking care of Neal. The town is upset over Elsa's mayhem while Snow, David, and the Hood family defend her. As they speak a strand of white begins to frost into Marian's hair and she collapses, causing a panic. At Granny's Diner, Regina buys Henry a mug of hot chocolate and questions him about the writer of his storybook. He agrees to help her find the writer and they decide on the name of the mission to be "Operation Mongoose". Robin bursts in to the diner and request that Regina help Marian. Henry, Regina, and Robin rush to town hall where Regina observes Marian. She informs them of True Love's Kiss which Robin tries and fails at. Emma and Killian set off to find who has hurt Marian. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Elizabeth Mitchell as Snow Queen *Tyler Jacob Moore as Hans *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Christie Laing as Maid Marian Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Nils Hognestad as Franz *Marcus Rosner as Jurgen *Charles Raahul Singh as General Uncredited *Jack as Sven *Mark Goldman as Sven (Voice) *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Any Given Sundae. *This episode shares its name with a type of ice cream, which was mentioned by David when he offered to give Regina a ride home in "The Stranger". Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "White Out". *The Arendelle events take place after "A Tale of Two Sisters". Videos 4x03 - Rocky Road - Promo 4x03 - Rocky Road - Canadian Promo 4x03 - Rocky Road - Canadian Promo 2 4x03 - Rocky Road - Sneak Peek 1 4x03 - Rocky Road - Sneak Peek 2 4x03 - Rocky Road - Sneak Peek 3 4x03 - Rocky Road - NYCC Sneak Peek References